


The Consequences of Vandalism

by supercatandfriends



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets in trouble at school and his mothers have to come in to talk to his principal. </p><p>Swan Queen Week Day 4: Mistaken For a Couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Vandalism

Swan Queen Week Day 4: Mistaken for a Couple 

 

“I don’t know why I have to go to this, Regina,” Emma whined, slouching in the passenger’s seat of Regina’s car. 

“You’re his mother, too. We’re presenting a united front,” Regina explained again. 

Henry had almost been suspended the day before for vandalism. Regina was convinced that it was because of his new association with Gretel, who had always been nothing but trouble. Today, they had to go meet with the principal to discuss his behavior and the actions that would be taken. 

“Yeah, but you’re so much better at these things.” 

“I beg to differ, Miss Swan. You have a very keen insight on what happens if this sort of behavior isn’t handled early on,” Regina smirked, smiling over at Emma to make sure she knew that she was kidding. 

“Rude. I thought we weren’t going to be bringing up my delinquency anymore,” Emma pretended to pout. 

“Only when you need reminding of it, dear,” she laughed, pulling into the parking lot of Henry’s school. 

 

Andrew Jefferies had been a peasant before being plucked from his life into this new one. The bonuses of running water and modern medicine did not even begin to make up for having to deal with these snot nosed troublemakers all day. He was convinced that the Queen had secretly had it in for him when she made him a middle school principal. Even though they had never met before. 

“Mr. Jefferies, Henry Mills’ mothers are here to speak with you,” his secretary popped through the door and informed him. 

“Very well, very well. Send them in,” he said. Taking great pleasure in watching as the Queen and the Savoir sat down in front of him to beg his mercy on behalf of their son. 

Emma plopped down in the furthest chair from the door, already remembering her own visits to the principal’s office and wanting to leave even more than before. Regina took a seat beside her, albeit more gracefully. 

“So, what’d the kid do, anyways?” Emma asked, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. Regina shot her a glare, warning her against her blasé behavior. 

“You know very well what he did, Sheriff, or you wouldn’t have come,” Mr. Jefferies replied, “He and two of his accomplices broke into a classroom and spray painted ‘School Sucks’ on the whiteboard.” 

“Oh that’s original,” Emma laughed, ”Couldn’t he have at least come up with something more interesting.” 

“Emma. This is serious,” Regina chastised her, lightly hitting her arm to try to get her to stop laughing.

“She’s right. Your soon is in a lot of trouble. He’s looking at suspension,” the principal said, leaning back in his chair with a spiteful look on his face. 

“Oh come on, first offense. Give him detention or something. Make him clean it off,” Emma argued. 

“He’s never been in trouble before. I’m sure it’s just the company he’s been keeping recently,” Regina added. 

Sighing, Mr. Jefferies pulled Henry’s file out of his cabinet. Looking through it, he could see that the boy really did seem to be a fairly good student. 

“Fine, I suppose we can work something out. Detention or something like that. It will still go on his record,” he offered. 

“That’s fine,” Regina said, quickly agreeing before Emma could make things worse with some offhand comment. She threw her a look and Emma quickly nodded in agreement. 

“Well, I think that’s all the business we’ve got here, then,” Mr. Jefferies said, standing up to lead them out of his office. As he opened the door for them, he added, “Mrs. Mills, you might want to inform your wife of how serious this could get if it happens again. She seems like a poor influence on the boy.” 

“Hey! I am not a poor influence!” Emma argued, while Regina tried to push her out of the office, not wanting to make a scene. 

“I’ll speak with her,” Regina assured him.

 

Only once they were back in the car did Emma stop pouting about being called a bad influence and realize what Mr. Jefferies had called her. 

“He called me your wife,” Emma said, astonished. 

“What, dear?” Regina asked, looking through her purse for her keys.

“That asshole of a principal. He said ‘control your wife’, Regina.” 

“No he didn’t. He said that I needed to inform my wife of how serious the situation was,” Regina argued, staring the car. 

“That really wasn’t the point I was trying to make here,” Emma said, “It doesn’t bother you that he thinks we’re married?”

“Not particularly. We raise a son together, Emma. You practically live in my house. A lot of people think we’re together,” Regina sighed, not really seeing why Emma thought this was such a big deal. 

“Wait, what? They do?” 

“Just last week, your mother asked me whether or not we were dating because she said she wasn’t sure and didn’t want to offend you by asking.” 

“What did you tell her?”

Regina looked over at Emma, a little surprised. 

“I told her the truth, dear. We’re not dating. Do you think I would just lie to Snow about that?”

“I… don’t know. It’s just…” Emma stumbled over her own words for a minute before finally throwing her hands in the air and exclaiming, “Dammit, Regina. Sometimes I’m not even sure. It’s like you said, we spend all this time together and we’ve got Henry and-“

“Emma, stop. Hold on,” Regina said, pulling over to park the car in the pharmacy parking lot. This was not a conversation she was going to be having while she was driving. It wouldn’t end well, regardless of how the actual conversation went, “Emma, we’re not dating. People just think stupid things sometimes.” 

“So it’s stupid? The idea that we could be together? Which part of it exactly is so stupid?” Emma asked angrily, balling her hands into fists in her lap. She glared out the front window, refusing to look at Regina. 

“You’re not interested in me, Emma. You could do a lot better,” Regina sighed quietly, looking at Emma’s hands. 

Emma seemed to soften immediately; she looked over at Regina and unclenched her fists. 

“No I couldn’t. What are you even talking about? Regina, are you… are you saying you’re… interested in me? Like in a dating, relationshipy sort of way?” Emma asked, a bit unsure if she wanted an answer. However, it didn’t seem like she was really going to get one as Regina just continued to look at her hands, “Because, like, that’d be great. Because, I mean, I’d probably feel the same way.” 

Regina looked up at her face, disbelieve evident in her eyes. 

“No, really, Gina. I mean it. You’re fantastic and I don’t know what you’re talking about when you said I could do better because that’s a lie,” Emma assured her earnestly. 

“You’re an idiot, Miss Swan,” Regina sighed, nervously laughing a little, ”Relationshipy sort of way?” 

Emma laughed, too. It was a sort of stupid thing to say. She reached over and took Regina’s hand, running her thumb over the side of it. 

“We should… uh… get going, then, yeah? Henry’s gonna wonder where we’re at,” Emma said. 

Regina leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“You’ll stay for dinner?”

“Regina, I practically live there.”


End file.
